


Sneaking Off

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [423]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Teen Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jo hides in the impala after john visits the road house so that she can go on a hunt. John discovers her when he is a couple states a way checking Sam and dean into a motel room, he's furious and gives her a good spanking but cares about her and comforts her after, then takes her home much to her dismay. Not sexual at all though please! You can make Jo whatever age you want but just not so old that it's wierd and pervy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Off

**Author's Note:**

> i don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

John was taking a small break before going to get a motel, and meeting up with Bobby to pick up Sam and Dean.

“Goodbye, Ellen.” John nodded, walking out of the door of the Roadhouse, going back to the Impala.

He watched Ellen stand in the door way, and she nodded him off as he got back on the road and started driving away.

Jo stayed tiny and hidden, directly behind John, on the floor in the back seat of the Impala, heart racing on the though that she was actually going off with one of the Hunters, John Winchester, and the possibility of going on a hunt.

John drove, switching from listening to classic rock to silence, calling another hunter, Bobby Singer, asking about this or that, or about his sons and how they were.

It didn’t take long for Jo to realize that she was getting cramped where she was and how her bladder was getting full, so when John took another pit stop, she snuck out, relieved herself, and got back into the Impala before John knew that she was there.

John came back and started to drive off again, and Jo felt proud of herself, getting as far as she had, and not getting caught.

When Jo guessed that they were close to John’s destination, she grew excited, hearing John talk to Bobby again, saying that he was almost at the motel.

Then Jo sneezed, and the car suddenly swerved.

John pulled up to the motel, parking and turning around, where Jo looked up at him, trying to pull of innocence.

“Bobby, hold off of bringing Sam and Dean over. I have to deal with something first.”

John hung up and shifted around.

“Up on the seat.”

Jo moved quickly, and shifted around, not able to keep eye contact with John.

“What are you doing in my car?” John asked, and Jo glanced up, seeing the anger that the man was keeping back.

“Just, umm….you know…I…I wanted to go….on a hunt.”

“You Ellen’s kid?”

“Yeah.”

“Right.” John sighed. He got out of the car and walked into the front of the motel, getting a room, and driving into the lot. “Come on.” John said, leading Jo in.

Before Jo could say anything, John pulled her over his knee, and started landing swats.

“Oww! Oww!” Jo shouted, squirming.

“You realize how much panic is runnin’ through your mom right now?” John asked as he spanked Jo. “Did you even think what she might be going through, her teenage daughter going  _missing_?”

“I…ow! N-no…” Jo said, the fight leaving her.

“Lord knows what Ellen’s thinking. Daughter missing. Might be in trouble. Somewhere she can’t get to. You’re all she has, and you left without even tellin’ her.”

“I…I….” Jo said, whimpering, tears starting to fall.

John gave a few more swats before stopping, and listened to Jo break down, crying over his lap, and John picked her up, holding her and cradling her, while she cried.

“You can’t just disappear on your mom, kid.” John said, softer.

“Wasn’t…wasn’t thinkin’…” Jo said.

“I know you weren’t.” John said. “You’re lucky you aren’t in more trouble.”

“I’m sorry.” Jo cried softly, but calming down. “I’m sorry.”

“I bet you are. Now I gotta take you back.” John sighed.

“What?” Jo sniffled, looking up at John, slightly disappointed.

“You think I’m gonna let Ellen Harvelle’s kid in danger, you got another thing coming.” John said. “You alright?”

“Yeah…”

“OK. Do ya gotta go to the bathroom or anything? It was a long drive.”

“I managed to go while you took a pit-stop.”

“Right, come on. And I need to call your mom too know. Hopefully my head won’t get sliced off when I bring you back.”

“But, you’re John Winchester….you’re scared?”

“Of Ellen Harvelle when she gets mad? Anyone in their right mind would be scared.” John said. “Come on, lets take you back.”


End file.
